Not What You Expected
by Ari Winters
Summary: Priscilla Jackson, known as Percy to her friends, had always been underestimated. First in schools that she was constantly kicked out of, then at Camp Halfblood, but once she finally found her place there and proved herself, everything changed. Again she was left to struggle with proving herself, and continued even after her best friend had found her. Fem!Percy.
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth wasn't having a good day. In fact, she was having a terrible 3 days.

Butch was a good companion to travel with, unlike others he understood that she didn't want to talk. That she didn't need to talk with anyone. The blonde was determined to get to the grand canyon, determined to find the person with one shoe. Praying that Percy was alright.

When she saw the group at the Grand Canyon her heart sank.

'Please,' she begged in her mind. 'Please let Percy be here.' Her grey eyes continued to scan the group, but she couldn't find the dark haired girl that she was hoping to to find. A mixture of sadness and anger bubbled within the daughter of Athena as she leapt off the chariot, drawing a sword as she stormed towards a group of kids that she had no doubt were the demigods at the centre of what had occurred.

"Where is she?" Annabeth demanded, trying not to show how worried she was.

"Where's who?" the blonde boy asked in response, the demigods eyes narrowed in response to what the boy had said. There was no way that this is why she had come here. Percy had to be here. Under her glare, under more questions the blonde boy had taken charge in an attempt to explain the situation to the girl. It was after he finished that her frustration had finally come out of her, though she showed it though anger.

"No, no, no! She was meant to be here! She told me that she was here! That if I came I'd find the answer!"

"Annabeth, check it out," Butch interrupted her frustrated rambling, bringing the blonde girls attention back to the boy that had just told the story.

One shoe.

Again Annabeth felt all her anger being directed at the other demigod. A male that she didn't know. She knew that it was illogical, she knew that she should be able to welcome the boy who was clearly a demigod. But all that she could do was feel anger. He wasn't meant to be here. It was meant to be her best friend. In that moment she felt as though it was his fault that Percy was't here.

"He can't be the answer," she muttered darkly in response. Her head turned to the sky, knowing that she would appear absolutely insane. "What do you want from me? What have you done to her?"

"Annabeth," she heard Butch approach her almost cautiously. "We've gotta get out of here…" he said quietly, not daring to touch her in an attempt to calm her. She nodded, glaring at the boy with blonde hair and one shoe. She didn't dare say anything else. Instead she marched towards the chariot.

From behind her, she could hear the three demigods she didn't know talking.

"Whats her problem?" the girl had said, and she heard the agreement coming from the boy that hadn't spoken earlier.

Annabeth realised that she was crying at that moment as she thought of her best friend. She tried desperately to hold back the sob that was attempting to escape, tears continuing to run down her face as she heard Butch explain what had happened.

"Annabeth's okay. You gotta cut her some slack. She had a vision telling her to come here and find a person with one shoe… it was meant to answer her problem."

"What problem?" the girl had asked.

"She's been looking for one of our campers, who's been missing three days… She's going out of her mind with worry. She was hoping she'd be here."

"Who?" the boy that told the story questioned, Annabeth hesitated at the question, before forcing herself to move again, ears straining to hear the end of Butch's explanation.

"Her best friend… A girl called Percy Jackson."

Annabeth gripped the chariot, lowering her head so that her hair fell in front of her face covering the silent tears that she was crying. When Butch and the other half-bloods joined her, she kept herself busy working and focussing. She wouldn't allow them to see her so weak, so vulnerable. Not after only knowing her a few minutes.

O.o

The last months had been interesting for Priscilla Jackson.

One day she'd woken up in an alleyway with no memory of who she was, other than the fact that her friends called her Percy, and of nothing in her life, except for the fact that there was a blonde haired girl, Annabeth. Waking up with that memory all she could think was that she needed to find the girl that she knew was important to her.

Then the monsters had started chasing her, chasing her for two days in which they constantly reformed and couldn't break her skin. Her memories were still very fuzzy when it came to how she ended up being practically immortal, but that didn't matter considering it had been stripped once she had crossed into Camp Jupiter.

Next thing Percy knew was she was on a quest, fighting a battle (which she realised she was much too good at surviving to be nothing more than chance), killing a giant with the help of a God and had then been elected praetor by the other Romans.

And she still lacked almost all the memories of her past.

There was still that desire in her to find Annabeth though, even after the months that had passed. She was wondering what Annabeth had done in those months, wondering whether she was searching for Percy or whether she had given up, believing her to be dead. Internally Percy hoped that her best friend would find her.

Still she had other things to be concerned about now. Especially Ella, Octavian, her new responsibilities as the Praetor. That was what she was discussing with Frank and Hazel now. Or at least, what she had been discussing before her half-brother Tyson had practically forced a plain scroll into her hands.

It was when she spread the scroll out that a video recording flickered to life on the scroll. A boy showed up onscreen, probably around her age. He had impish features, curly black hair and dark, wild eyes. He definitely had a severe case of ADHD, and it seemed like he had either several cups of coffee or a number of energy drinks.

Something about him had caught her attention. She was certain that she had seen him before but she couldn't place him. Percy was so caught in her thoughts that she missed Hazel's reaction to the boy on the scroll.

"Hey! Greetings from your friends at Camp Half-Blood! This is Leo…" he started, the mischievous grin staying on his face, falling shortly in confusion as he spoke his next works. "I'm the… What am I?"

"Repair boy," a girl yelled back at him, causing the boy to scrunch up his face.

"You're really funny Piper," he grumbled, looking towards the parchment again. "So… uh… I'm the Supreme Commander of the Argo II. Anyway we're going to be sailing to you in about an hour, in this big mother warship! We'd appreciate it if you'd not… blow us out of the sky? So, could you please pass that on to the Romans? See you soon. Your demigodishness and all that, peace out!"

Percy couldn't help the half smile her lips twitched into as she watched the boy, before the parchment blanked out. He seemed quite interesting. Although, right now she had a new issue that she had to deal with.

That happened to be announcing the impending arrival of a warship at the senate meeting.

And Percy had no doubt that Octavian was going to try his hardest to screw this up. There was no way that that was avoidable.

Within minutes she had been proven right.

"Why tempt fate?" the blonde had asked, causing the brunette to internally roll her eyes as she began to open the case for trusting the Greeks.

"I'm glad you asked," apparently Octavian had taken those words to open his mouth again and interrupt the new Praetor.

"I wasn't-"

"Part of the quest, we know that. And as such you made a wise decision in allowing me to explain, since I was a part of the quest," Percy interrupted with an innocent smile, ignoring the snickers that were going around the room. Watching Octavian sit down quietly, she tried her hardest not to look smug. Putting Octavian down was one thing that she had to admit that she enjoyed doing, probably because of his misplaced arrogance.

After explaining the entire situation, she unfortunately didn't get the response that she wanted from the senate.

"Why should we believe that?"

"Juno told us that the prophecy of seven was coming to pass. Do you believe that she's lying about this? And Mars also appeared in camp, do you honestly think that two powerful Gods would swing by for a visit?"

"She's right," Gwen said, causing the brunette to breathe out in relief that she seemed to be getting somewhere. She felt a lot better that most of the senate was supporting her now, seeming to understand where this was going.

"The Greeks have been our enemies for eons," Reyna commented, regarding the Greek demigod as she thought.

"The Amazons were also once enemies, and yet last week they fought together," Percy offered, her green eyes pleading with Reyna to see reason in this situation.

"That is true," murmurings that echoed the sentiment rang throughout the sentiment.

"Besides, we already have worked together despite not knowing it!" Percy offered up as a second point, noting the looks of confusion of the demigods around her. "During the Titan War last summer, while you were attacking Mount Othrys we defended Mount Olympus. I fought Kronos myself."

Looks of shocks covered the faced of those around, Reyna herself had taken a step back from Percy, regarding her with wide eyes.

"Please, let them land. I swear on my life, Jason will back up everything that I've said." Her pleas no doubt were what won the case, though she knew if something went wrong Octavian wouldn't hesitate to execute her.

'Please let this go right,' she thought as she began walking out of the senate, knowing the the Greeks were about to arrive with Jason.

As she spotted the warship approaching, she knew that this was the moment of truth.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **So... I was trying to write for the other pieces that I've got up, and that somehow morphed into a new story which is what you guys may have read the first chapter of. I don't know how this happened.**

 **I'm sorry...**

 **Ari out**


	2. Chapter 2

Leo had heard a lot about Percy Jackson in the few months that he had spent at camp. The name came up in almost every story about the war that occurred before he, Piper and Jason had shown up at camp. Even before that he could still remember how he felt under Annabeth's accusing glare as she searched for the missing girl, and instead ended up with three demigods that she didn't know a thing about.

Hell even meeting his father had resulted in a conversation about the girl, the demigod that dared to turn down immortality, that dared to turn down becoming a Goddess herself.

Leo was definitely determined to ask her about that assuming that they found her. After Annabeth had a talk to her naturally, and preferably after an introduction. That was the right order for things wasn't it?

All those kind of thoughts swirled around his head as he followed Annabeth through the base of the Romans. They parted around the group, looking warily at them. Leo tried to give a comforting smile to them, but he knew it probably looked like a sheepish grin. He stopped trying and looked down, knowing that Annabeth would kill him, quite literally, if he accidentally screwed this up.

A girl broke through the crowd, and from the descriptions Leo knew that it wasn't Percy. She did look important though. The teenager was unsure how to react to that and ended up nervously shifting on his feet in response.

It was shortly after that, that another girl had emerged from the crowd. Dark brown hair fell around her face, her eyes a sea-green colour that was bright and cheerful. She was shorter than Leo, but there was no mistaking that she was quite muscular. Her skin also glowing with a tan that made her look quite healthy. She threw a mischievous smile at Annabeth as the two friends locked glances. Leo didn't doubt that this was the Priscilla Jackson that he had heard so much about.

"And your friends-" was as far as Reyna got in her introduction as both Percy and Annabeth simultaneously rushed forwards, pulling one another into a hug. The close relationship between the girls was obvious, both of them obviously gripping onto one another as if attempting to prove to themselves that the other was real.

Annabeth seemed to pull away first, Percy releasing her grip on the blonde for barely a moment before the Daughter of Athena had grabbed the front of her shirt, rolling the brunette over her shoulder, Percy pinned to the ground in a matter of seconds. A soft groan could be heard from the girl that had been knocked down, and Leo winced, glad that none of the campers around them were armed.

"Stand down!" he heard someone bellow, and Leo wanted to thank them at that moment. He was certain even without weapons they could be brutally killed by the Romans entirely based on the numbers involved.

A laugh was what really silenced them and caught everyones attention, the soft laugh belonging to none other than Percy.

"Geez Annie, I thought you'd be happy to see me," the girl joked, grabbing Annabeth's hand and allowing her friend to help her up. Her grin softened to an understanding smile, noticing the tears in Annabeth's eyes.

"If you ever do that again Priscilla! If you leave again without a word, I swear to all the gods that I will throw you in tartarus myself!" she cried out, pulling the daughter of Poseidon into another tight hug.

"I'll try not to Annabeth," Percy promised in return, the two unaware of the relatively awkward atmosphere that had encompassed all of those surrounding them.

Leo had to give a mental salute to Jason for attempting to pick up conversation once again, introducing their group. Hearing his own name, he flashed a peace sign, giving a grin and a shrug when he locked eyes with a pair of sea-green ones. It relaxed into a proper smile when he saw that look of amusement on Percy's face.

Only based off of that moment he thought that maybe she wouldn't be so unapproachable as some of the stories had made her sound.

As Reyna began ordering people around, Percy and Annabeth had once again approached Jason, Piper and Leo.

"My memory's still a bit fuzzy but I'm sure I haven't met any of you yet, I'm Percy," she said with a smile, offering a hand to shake to each of the demigods that she didn't know.

At that moment Leo's attention was forcibly removed from the girl standing in front of him, to a tall blonde that was complaining in the background.

"You want us to relax under their warship?" he loudly questioned Reyna, and Leo didn't miss the way that Percy's face darkened as the boy spoke, rolling her eyes as she looked at him.

"They are our guests," Reyna tried to emphasise, shooting him a dark look as well. "As an augur, you should burn an offering to the gods to thank them for Jason's safe return."

"I think that's a brilliant idea," Percy chimed in. "Go burn some more of your bears Octavian."

Percy had said the line with such enthusiasm, with such a serious look on her face, that if Leo hadn't noticed how Percy's eyes practically radiated with amusement, then he would've taken her entirely seriously. Apparently Octavian had also noticed that, based on the murderous look that he shot the smaller girl. She didn't even flinch, instead responding with a smile that twisted into a small smirk the moment the blond had stormed off.

"Don't mind him," Percy had commented with a small shrug, the normal, if not slightly mischievous smile on her face as she turned back towards Annabeth, and the 3 others.

"I think we're going to get along nicely," Leo murmured under his breath as he watched the girl in question walk towards Reyna. Piper nudged him, given him a knowing look and a wink which he returned with a look of innocence, followed by him rolling his eyes.

* * *

Annabeth was glad to have her best friend back. The girl that had been with her from the time they were 12 years old, through quests and battles. It made her feel a sense of calm that she had been missing for months. There was something in the back of her mind that told her if there were any mortal psychologists that had spoken to her, they would've told her she had an illogical dependence on her friend.

But then again mortals would never know the terrors that came with being a demigod.

Still it was Percy's love for this camp that made a sense of anger bubble up inside her. The SPQR tattoo on her forearm was another thing that made her angry. Percy wasn't a Roman, and they had no right to brand her as permanently their own.

But seeing how at ease Percy was… there was something inside her that made her feel that perhaps after all this was over Percy would want to return here rather than going to camp. The opportunity to have a family, to grow old and be protected was, naturally, a rather appealing one. Annabeth couldn't fault Priscilla for wanting that.

But Annabeth couldn't relax. Not here. Never here.

Percy and Jason seemed to hit it off immediately, that was the first thing Annabeth noticed. Piper had evidently noticed as well, seeming a bit guarded when it came to opening up to Percy. Her eyes stayed on her, watching the way that they talked. Annabeth knew that for Percy, she already viewed Jason as family. In Percy's mind, Thalia was like a sister, and that had carried across to Jason the moment that she had heard he was Thalia's little brother.

As Jason recounted his story, somehow all the ADHD kids were able to pay attention without causing a ruckus, eating as they were discussing things. Percy, who had always had moments of extreme seriousness, of leadership, now looked even more serious and like a leader in the roman robes, contemplating the things that had been brought up.

"We've had issues with Gaea as well…" Percy finally responded, biting her lip in thought. "I woke up in the wolf house, alone without any memories aside from Annabeth. I travelled to try to find her, knowing that she was close to me, knowing she could help me but after a couple of weeks I found myself being chased by monsters. I barely slept in the following weeks. Every time I killed them, they reformed, and somehow they couldn't kill me either. It was Hera who eventually made it clear what had happened, though honestly I couldn't remember having the curse of Achilles."

"Hera?" Annabeth couldn't help the fact that the name slipped from her lips, she was certain that Hera wouldn't have done anything remotely helpful if it concerned either her or Percy.

"She had me carry her across the Tiber into Rome, that's where I met Frank and Hazel. Soon after the three of us went on a quest to Alaska, freed Thanatos, killed a giant and returned the lost eagle before being attacked again here by the giant's army," she finished her summary, eyes scanning across the group that listened.

Annabeth nodded, knowing just from the interactions between Hazel, Frank and Percy that they'd been on a quest together.

Jason whistled in appreciation when the girl finished recounting her own tale.

"No wonder you're praetor."

"This means that we have three praetors! The rules state that there are to be _two_ ," Octavian interrupted.

"On the bright side Jason and I both outrank you, which means that both of us can tell you to shut up," Percy snarked, a smile on her face as she almost laughed at the look of anger and embarrassment on Octavian's face. Jason offered her a fist bump, which she immediately accepted. All of those around smiled, some even snickering, at the exchange between the praetor and the augur.

"Speaking of which, thank you for looking after my camp while I was gone," Jason said, smiling at the girl in question.

"Ditto," Percy answered with a smile, wincing as Annabeth kicked her in the shins, a kick swiftly followed by one that caught Jason, judging by the way he flinched.

"We need to discuss the prophecy," Annabeth said, giving the two a serious look. Percy and Jason both nodded their agreement to that plan.

"The Romans are also aware of it," Percy offered with a smile, glancing at Reyna.

"Octavian has committed it to memory," Reyna gave as her response. Her dark eyes moved to the blond boy in question. "Recite it, in English."

"But-"

"That was an order Octavian," she answered harshly, reminding him that she did outrank him. He didn't dare glare at her though, instead sighing in defeat.

"Seven halfbloods shall answer the call. To storm or fire the world must fall-"

"An oath to keep with final breath, And foes bear arms to the doors of death," Annabeth interrupted, reciting the prophecy to the end. The demigod didn't know why she had done that, but it had come out of her mouth before she had been able to stop herself.

"We need to go to the Doors of Death… That's undoubtedly in Greece… What we also need to do is go to Rome though, Thanatos told us that that's where we'd be able to find answers, so if we head to Rome first?" Percy offered suddenly, looking around the group of demigods that she was surrounded by.

"You propose going to Greece? The Mare Nostrum are dangerous, you are aware of that?" Reyna said bluntly, looking at Percy both questioningly and quite protectively. Annabeth was wondering what that look was about, and she could tell that Reyna definitely cared a lot about Percy.

"Mary who?" Leo questioned, all eyes turning to the boy with the curly hair that had managed to construct a pinwheel out of gods know what.

"The mediterranean," Jason translated for Leo, causing him to nod in understanding at the developments.

"As dangerous as travel is here, in America, it would be ten times worse in what was once the Roman Empire. It is the ancestral home of the monsters, titans, giants… and worse," her speech was very convincing, though the dark eyes barely moved from the daughter of Poseidon. Annabeth realised in that moment, that despite Percy's ignorance, Reyna cared about Percy in something that went beyond friends.

"You said that Alaska would be terrible, and we all survived that," Percy countered, her green eyes meeting Reyna's dark ones.

"Travelling to the Mediterranean is a death sentence," Reyna commented bluntly. "It's been off limits for centuries! No hero in their right mind would choose to go there."

"Then we're all good! All of us are crazy, aren't we?" Leo butted in, grinning at the group over the pinwheel. He received a soft nod and a thankful smile from Percy, one that made his grin stretch a tiny bit further. "Besides the Argo II is a top of the line warship, she'll get us through alright!"

"We'll have to hurry, Gaea is getting more and more powerful and we don't know what she is planning," Jason said, glancing at the halfbloods around him.

"Seven halfblood shall answer the call," Annabeth murmured quietly, looking around the table in thought. "It needs to be a mix of halfbloods from both camps. Jason, Piper, Leo and I is four."

"Hazel, Frank and I would make it seven," Percy finished up, trying to ignore Octavian's indignant cries that were starting to infuriate her. Then again, the boy seemed intent on infuriating her from the moment that he met her.

"Octavian is right, we must gain the senate's approval before our legionnaires go on a quest. Especially one that is as dangerous as what you're suggesting," Reyna announced.

"The whole thing smells of treachery," the augur muttered, glaring at the group. Percy was about to open her mouth to retort when Leo beat her to it.

"Come aboard, man. I'll give you a tour, you can steer the boat, and if you're really good I'll give you a little paper captain's hat," the offer was serious, mixed with sarcasm, and Percy resorted to cover her mouth with her hand to stop herself from laughing. Others around the table seemed to be in the same predicament, aside from Reyna who smiled and nodded.

"Good idea, Octavian go with him, see the ship. The senate will convene in an hour," Reyna said with a sense of finality, one that Octavian responded to by glaring at the ground.

As Leo stood, Annabeth noticed a flicker, as if it wasn't Leo standing there but it barely lasted a second before the normal impish grin was on his face again. Percy smiled back, giving a small two finger salute as the boy left with the augur.

"Before the senate convenes, I need to have a few words with the Daughter of Athena. Alone" Reyna announced, causing Percy to give her friend an encouraging smile.

"We'll look around some other time," Percy promised her, smiling, a look that made Annabeth feel a mixture of guilt and pain.

She still had a bad feeling about all this.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thanks to all the people that have liked/favourited this story. Hope you liked this chapter too.**


End file.
